


[Podfic of] Provisions

by klb



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. The original reader's note is below:</p><p>I have some time to podfic again! I thought it would be nice to celebrate my return to actively podficcing by making something right away, so I decided to record this beautiful little Killjoys AU by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/"></a><b>soundslikej</b>.</p><p>The story is pretty much too lovely for me to do it justice, but I really enjoyed spending an evening with it anyway. For those of you who did not know about this story before and are only becoming aware of its existence now, YOU ARE WELCOME.</p><p>(p.s. this has nothing to do with me personally, but if you like bandom podfic, you might still be interested: a three-hour Mikey/Frank/Pete was <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/782553.html">just posted</a> for podbang. I know nothing about the fic yet, but it is a reader I really like, and is probably fantastic. Yay!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Provisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Provisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129741) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



> This is a crosspost from a 2010 LJ post. The original reader's note is below:
> 
> I have some time to podfic again! I thought it would be nice to celebrate my return to actively podficcing by making something right away, so I decided to record this beautiful little Killjoys AU by [](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/)**soundslikej**.
> 
> The story is pretty much too lovely for me to do it justice, but I really enjoyed spending an evening with it anyway. For those of you who did not know about this story before and are only becoming aware of its existence now, YOU ARE WELCOME.
> 
> (p.s. this has nothing to do with me personally, but if you like bandom podfic, you might still be interested: a three-hour Mikey/Frank/Pete was [just posted](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/782553.html) for podbang. I know nothing about the fic yet, but it is a reader I really like, and is probably fantastic. Yay!)

**Title:** [Provisions](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/340354.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile)[**soundslikej**](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
 **Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Gen (Mikey-centric)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 5:50

 **Direct link to Provisions mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Provisions.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
 **Direct link to Provisions m4b:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Provisions.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to Provisions mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?fd8octgu3cw148h)  
 **Mediafire link to Provisions m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xfdfe3utam2acyt)

 

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/cK2VO.jpg)  
cover art by [](http://aneas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aneas.livejournal.com/)**aneas**  



End file.
